The Double Edged Sword
by Bleeding Wings
Summary: Love can either soothe the heart or make it bleed 'til it hurts. When T.K. and Kari finally share their hearts with each other, Davis' heart will go through more than a cardiac arrest! Who's going to soothe Davis' broken heart? Kari? Yolei? KEN?
1. The Dagger is Forged

**Disclaimer**  
  
I don't own Digimon. Even though I don't own the show, I did my best to keep them true to their character and to the show. Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**THE DOUBLE-EDGED SWORD**  
  
by Bleeding Wings  


  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning as T.K. and Kari were going for a jog around their neighborhood. Sweating and panting, the two youths have been jogging more than 10 miles. Dodging some people on the sidewalk, T.K. would fall behind Kari by a few feet, and vice versa. While they jogged, Patamon and Gatomon were hitching a ride in their backpacks and enjoyed feeling the breeze brush against their faces.  
  
"Hey, Patamon! This is more fun than playing in the swings!" Gatomon said.  
  
"I know! I feel like I'm ridin' on a Bronco! Yee-haw!" Patamon said.  
  
Even though T.K. and Kari felt sweat pour down their faces and their legs muscles began to hurt a bit, they were having just as much fun as their digimons.  
  
"No fair, Kari! Your load is lighter than mine!" T.K. complained.  
  
"Hey! Are you saying I'm fat?" Patamon asked, wearing a serious face.  
  
"Uh, no, of course not! I'm just saying that ... well... you're just a bit heavier than Gatomon, that's all!" T.K. explained. T.K. hoped Patamon wasn't angry at him for saying he was heavy, remembering how he compared Patamon to a pig over 5 years ago. Patamon serious face faded and was replaced by a smile, showing he forgave him. T.K. smiled back.  
  
As T.K. and Kari were side to side, their imaginary finish line was drawing near. T.K. put more muscle into his legs, hoping to leave Kari in the dust. Kari tried her best to catch up with him. Both runners were sweating harder than ever, hoping one could beat the other.  
  
"Come on, Kari! You're not going to let a boy beat ya, are you?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"No way! We girls are just as good as boys in anything!" Kari said.  
  
The finish line was drawing nearer. When T.K. looked to Kari, something wonderful consumed his being. He found it hard -no, impossible to take his eyes off of Kari's beauty. T.K.'s heart beat faster than before, and it wasn't from the running.  
  
(_She's so.... beautiful...) _T.K. said to himself_._  
  
T.K. tripped onto a rock, causing him to hit the pavement pretty hard on his chest. Hearing T.K. make a big thud, Kari stopped and made a full 180 degrees for T.K. Feeling a little worried, Kari knelt to T.K., who was clutching his chest. Some samaritans knelt to T.K. as well to check on him, but Kari told them there was no need for worry. Besides, to Kari, T.K. is as tough as nails.  
  
"What the heck just happened?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Beats me. T.K.'s usually very alert. Are you all right, T.K.?," Patamon asked, rubbing T.K.'s head gently.  
  
"I'm... fine, guys. Still in one piece," T.K. responded after letting out a light groan. As Patamon crawled out of T.K.'s backpack, Kari rolled him onto his back and checked if he has any serious injuries. Seeing he had no injuries, Kari helped T.K. stand up. Kari found an empty bench and helped T.K. take a seat. Secretly, Patamon crawled back into T.K.'s bag when nobody was watching. To keep their existence out of suspicion, Patamon and Gatomon acted like stuffed dolls.  
  
"What happened out there, T.K.? It wasn't normal of you to trip onto something. Was something on your mind?" Kari asked.  
  
That question made T.K. turn away from Kari. Looking slightly downward, T.K. began to blush a bit. Feeling his heart go pitter-patter, T.K. began to talk.  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
"A-HA! I KNEW IT!! You got a girl on your mind, _lover-boy_! So, who's the lucky girl? Come on, T.K.! You can tell me," Kari asked, wrapping T.K.'s arm with her own. Her very touch only made T.K. blush even harder.  
  
Kari noticed T.K.'s reaction when she touched him. Realizing T.K.'s silent answer, Kari slowly let go of T.K. and looked down on the sidewalk. She blushed, learning that the girl he has a crush on was sitting right next to him.  
  
"Uh... Kari? Can I ask you a question?" T.K. asked, slowly turning his eyes to Kari.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Kari said quietly, too shy to look into T.K.'s eyes.  
  
"Would you like to ... to go out with me next Saturday? I heard there's a great movie coming out next weekend called 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon.' Maybe you and I could... check it out?" T.K. nervously asked.  
  
"I... I don't know, T.K. It's just that-"  
  
"I should have known. It's Davis, isn't it? I bet you've fallen head-over-heels for that guy," T.K. said.  
  
Hearing what T.K. said about Davis made Kari giggle.  
  
"You're so silly, T.K. Davis is sweet, but I kind of like him more as a brother than a boyfriend. What I was really going to say is that I have to ask my parents if it's okay," Kari said. T.K. breathed deep with relief. As T.K. felt a little better from the fall, T.K. and Kari went their separate ways to go home. Gatomon couldn't let go of the way T.K. and Kari have been acting around each other lately.  
  
"Boy, T.K. really fell for you, Kari! No pun intended, of course. He could be the one for you, ya know?" Gatomon said. Kari smiled from that statement her digimon made.  
  
"Come on, Gatomon! We're just... friends, that's all..." Kari said reluctantly. Gatomon found that hard to chew, seeing how funny they've been acting around each other that afternoon.  
  
Meanwhile, a few miles away, Patamon flew circles around T.K. and made fun of him for the way he acted around Kari.  
  
"T.K.'s in loooove! T.K.'s in loooove!!" Patamon sung in a teasing manner, feeling his belly get full with laughter.  
  
"Knock it off, Patamon! I fell because... because I was thinking about beating Davis in our next basketball game! I got a lot on my mind, you know?" T.K. said  
  
"Suuuure you do. You and Kari gonna go kissy, kissy, kissy!!" Patamon impersonated T.K. and pretended he was kissing Kari. Grinding his teeth, T.K. chased Patamon all the way home. Patamon was laughing the whole way.  
  


*****  


  
"Aw, man! Why can't I ever beat you in the game of Chess? It's not fair!"  
  
"Don't fret about it, Davis. Haven't you forgotton? When it comes to Chess, I'm a master. You'll do better, next time."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so." Ken and Davis finished their fifth match of Chess at the park. Ken - 5. Davis - zippo. As Davis took a look around, his heart leapt as he saw Kari walking home.  
  
"HEY, KARI! You want to hang out with us?" Davis asked, wearing a smile as wide as his face. Smiling, Kari shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, Davis, but I gotta head home. There's something I gotta do. Maybe some other time!" Kari said. Davis watched his object of his affection until she disappeared from his very sight. Ken only shook his head, looking at Davis with disbelief.  
  
"Davis, when is it going to get through to your head that she doesn't see you the same way you see her?" Ken asked.  
  
"What are ya talkin' about, man? I got a sixth sense about this stuff. She and I were destined for each other! We're this close," Davis said, crossing his fingers.  
  
"I don't know, man. Seeing the way she behaves around you, I seriously don't think she likes you at all. Just as a friend, nothing more," Ken responded.  
  
"Aw, get off it, will ya? Everything will fall right into place. Trust me," Davis said, leaning comfortably in his chair. Ken could only look at Davis with concern.  
  
_ If you keep giving your heart to someone who doesn't want it, Davis, your heart will shatter into a million pieces. I hope you won't learn that the hard way..._  
  
  


... to be continued  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Dagger Draws Near

As Friday reached its twilight, Davis and Yolei were killing time at Yolei's place. Yolei's family went out for the night to be part of the live audience for their favorite program, "Iron Chef." Since Yolei couldn't go with them, Davis decided to be a gentleman and keep Yolei company.   
  
Yolei didn't hesitate to accept Davis into her home.   
  
After looking through the TV Guide, Davis and Yolei argued about what program to watch. Davis wanted to watch the boxing championship match between Mike Tyson and Lennox Lewis while Yolei wanted to watch "City of Angels," a romance film about an angel who fell in love with a woman.  
  
"Come on, Yolei! This is like the match of the century! I just gotta watch Tyson beat the crap out of Lewis! I can see it now: knockout in the 4th round! He'll give him a left, and a right! And a-"  
  
"I don't think so, Davis. I don't see any point of watching two brutes beat the tar out of each other. I'd rather watch that gorgeous Nicholas Cage and Meg Ryan hit it off! It's soooo romantic!"  
  
"Okay, how about this! Let's flip a coin. Heads: Tyson vs. Lewis. Tails: that romance stuff. Here we go!"  
  
Davis took out his coin and flipped it into the air. Soon, the coin landed on his hand.  
  
Heads, it is.  
  
"YES! Time to watch Tyson deliver a can of 100% Whoopass on Lewis! I'll get the popcorn ready" Davis said with excitement. As Davis rushed into the kitchen, Yolei folded her arms, pouting.  
  
"I'd rather get a barf-bag," Yolei blurted.  
  


*****  
  


As the lights were out, Davis and Yolei were sitting on the sofa and watching the main event on her 40-inch screen television set. On the table was a king-size load of buttered popcorn and a couple or large-sized Pepsi Colas. Davis was munching on the popcorn and drinking down his Pepsi, feeling excitement rush through his veins as Tyson and Lewis were beating each other to a pulp in the 9th Round.  
  
"COME ON, TYSON! DON'T LET THAT BRIT BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YA!" Davis shouted. Yolei, resting her head on her left hand, nibbled one popcorn at a time.  
  
"Man, this is just as exciting as watching a pencil get sharpened," Yolei said to herself quietly. On the screen, Tyson cornered Lewis and delivered a barrage of hooks and uppercuts to Lewis' head. Seeing Lewis not retaliating much, Davis suddenly got up.  
  
" 'AD A BOY, TYSON! KNOCK HIM OUT! **KNOCK HIM OUT!!!**" Davis bursted. As Tyson delivered a right uppercut to Lewis' head, Lewis hit the floor and showed no sign of movement. The referee gave Lewis the 10-count, and Davis was counting with him.  
  
Yolei knew Davis was the energetic type, but she never seen him _this_ energetic.  
  
_...8....9....10!_  
  
As the ref signaled the end of the fight, Davis cheered like never before. Feeling so proud of his idol, Davis picked up Yolei off her feet and had her spin all around the room with him. Letting out a gasp, Yolei was amazed by his strength.  
  
"IT'S A MIRACLE! TYSON'S THE CHAMP! TYSON'S THE CHAMPION!!" Davis shouted with glee. When Davis put Yolei back on her feet, Davis closed his eyes and gave her a big hug. As Yolei felt Davis' body press against his, she felt something wonderful about his touch.  
  
_There's that feeling again, when we were helping to repair the Digiworld 3 years ago. He feels... so warm... more solid... so.... nice.._. Yolei thought to herself. As Davis was about to let her go, he felt Yolei's arms wrap around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm... I'm happy, too" Yolei whispered into Davis' ear, closing her eyes and smiling as she felt his heart beat against her chest.  
  
"Yolei... are you feelin' okay? You're acting pretty weird on me," Davis said. Realizing what she was doing, Yolei quickly took her arms off of Davis.  
  
"Uh, I just realized something. I have to... TO FEED MY FISH! I'll be right back!" Yolei rushed upstairs at maximum speed, hoping Davis didn't see her blush.  
  
"Uh... yeah." Davis said, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow as he watched Yolei sprint upstairs. He knew that neither she nor the rest of her family own any fish.  
  
Some time later, as Yolei turned the lights on, Davis checked his watch and realized it was time to head home.  
  
"Thanks for letting me come over, Yolei. I think DemiVeemon's beginning to miss me. Maybe we can do this again some other time," Davis said.  
  
"THAT WOULD BE FANTASTIC!! I- I mean, cool." Yolei said. Davis smiled at her. Yolei opened the door for Davis, smiling back.  
  
"Thanks, Yolei. See you whenever," Davis said. Saying his goodbyes, Davis walked out the door. As Yolei closed the door, she leaned her back against it. She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, imagining Davis embracing her.  
  
"If only... if only you could hold me again..."  
  
  


*****  
  


T.K. paced back and forth, waiting for Kari's call. Feeling his heart thumping against his chest, T.K. rubbed his hands nervously.  
  
"T.K., just calm down. It's not like you're about to become a father or something," Patamon said.  
  
"I can't calm down, Patamon! I'm waiting for perhaps the most important phone-call in my lifetime!" T.K said, still pacing.  
  
"T.K., what is it that makes you act so luvvy-dubby over Kari, anyway? I'm curious," Patamon asked. T.K. began to slow down and stop.  
  
"Well, she's outgoing and she's really down-to-earth. I can't stand girls who just act the way people see her fit. I prefer girls who are true to themselves, and no girl can do it better than Kari. Not only that, but she's also pretty damn hot!" T.K. answered. T.K. took another look at the phone.  
  
No ring. Once again, his pacing sped up.  
  
"Oh, man! What if she doesn't like me at all? What if she found someone better than me? What if-"  
  
_Riiiiiiing_. _Riiiiiiiiing._  
  
T.K. froze where he stood and nervously stared at the phone. As the fourth ring echoed through his room, T.K. quickly picked up the phone.  
  
"He.. hello?" T.K. asked shakily. Feeling a sweatdrop pour down his forehead, he heard Kari's voice.  
  
"/Hi, T.K.! Guess what? We can do it! We can go out tomorrow night!/"  
  
"AWRIGHT! What did you tell your folks to convince them?" T.K. asked.  
  
"/Oh, I didn't have to sweet-talk them or anything. They feel they can trust me, so they gave me the 'go'./"  
  
"Hey, Kari! Let's go the the Mishima Theatre! It's one of the best theatres in the city!"  
  
"/Okay, T.K. I'll have my brother, Tai, drive us there. Since the movie will start at 7 p.m., we'll pick you up at 6:30. I can't wait to see you again,/" Kari said. Those words made T.K. feel warm all over.  
  
"I hope to see you soon, too. Goodnight, Kari!"  
  
"/Goodnight... T.K./" As they both hung up the phones, T.K. leaped into the air and let out great joy!  
  
"YEEE-HAAWWWW!! Patamon, history's about to take place!" T.K. announced, tossing his hat happily.  
  
"Hey, T.K. I know what song you're gonna play in your mind when you see Kari tomorrow," Patamon said, trying poorly to not giggle. That made T.K. grow a big question mark over his head.  
  
"... what song... do you think I'd play in my head?" T.K. asked, not liking what Patamon's answer will be. Patamon cleared his voice.  
  


**_"I don't see nothin' wroooooong!!  
With a little bump 'n grind!!  
I don't see nothin' wrong!  
I don't see nothin' wrong!"  
  
_**

Gasping out of embarrassment, T.K. picked up his pillow and bashed it into Patamon for singing a verse from R. Kelly. Laughing, Patamon picked up his own pillow and smashed it onto T.K.'s head. Laughing together, T.K. and Patamon had a good pillow fight all night.  
  


*****  


  
Davis entered his room and closed the door, hoping no one at home would see DemiVeemon inside. DemiVeemon leaped into Davis' arms, happy to see his human friend again.  
  
"Hiya, Davis! How was your stay with Yolei?" Demiveemon asked. Letting Demiveemon ride on his shoulder, Davis walked to his dresser to get ready his night-wear.  
  
"It was kind of strange. Yolei was acting pretty weird around me," Davis said. As he looked down on the floor, he saw a newspaper with the Mishima Theatre film schedule. Davis picked it up and read it while sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hmmm... it says there's a rereleased movie called What Women Want. I GOT AN IDEA!! I'LL WATCH THE MOVIE, AND WHEN I'M DONE, I'LL KNOW WHAT **_KARI_** WANTS!! And she'll be aaaaalllll mine..." Davis said, rubbing his hands and pretended to laugh like a villain. Davis looked through the paper again.  
  
"Let's see... What Women Want... Saturday night at 7:15 at the Mishima Theatre. That's tomorrow! I'M THERE!"  
  
"Hey, Davis! Can I come along?"  
  
"Sorry, DemiVeemon. You're a tad too young for a movie like that."  
  
"Aw, man!"  
  
As Davis got into his sleep-wear and snuggled into bed with DemiVeemon, Davis imagined himself having a waltz with Kari in the stars...  
  
  


... to be continued.  
  



	3. The Dagger Pierces His Heart

As the moon shined up Saturday night, Tai was driving T.K. and Kari by minivan to the Mishima Theatre. Once in a while, the 17-year-old Tai took a look at the back where T.K. and Kari sat. That way, he would make sure there was no funny business going on.  
  
So far, T.K. and Kari were well-behaved, being as they always were both in the real world and in the Digital World. They talked about many things: school, Cody reaching new levels in the art of Kendo, Yolei blowing up another chemistry lab, Davis biting his toe-nails, etc.  
  
T.K. slowly sat closer to Kari. Trying to hide a smile from Kari's hawkeyed brother, T.K. got closer to Kari's ear and whispered something to her. Hearing what T.K. whispered, Kari gasped and giggled uncontrollably. She gently pushed T.K. away a little.  
  
"T.K., you are _soooooo_ bad! You know I can't do that," Kari said, blushing.  
  
"Oh, come on, Kari. It's not that hard to do," T.K. said, giving a wink to Kari.  
  
"Hey, hey HEY! Let's keep the temperature down back there, okay?" Tai said with warning. Fearing Tai might have heard what T.K. asked, both felt heat rush to their heads.  
  
_Man, how time flies. It seemed like yesterday that T.K. and Kari were just kids. Now they look like they're about to hit third base, just like Mimi and I did today! Those kids grow up so fast..._  
  


*****  


  
"Thanks for the ride, Tai!" Kari said, getting off the minivan with T.K.  
  
"Since the movie's gonna be pretty long, I'll be back at 9:30. Have fun, you two!" As Tai drove off, the couple took a good look at the utopian theatre. Both of them were awestruck by its architectural magnificence.  
  
"Boy, is this a cinema complex or a fortress?" T.K. asked, feeling his neck strain from looking way up at the theatre.  
  
"Well, that shows how powerful the Mishimas are. Word is that Kazuya Mishima is perhaps the most powerful man in all of Japan," Kari said, rememebering how huge and menacing Kazuya looked on television.  
  
"Maybe that guy's no better than Myotismon or the Dark Masters. I heard a rumor that Kazuya and his father, Heihachi, hated each other so much they tried to kill each other during the King of Iron Fist Tournament! He just gives me the creeps," T.K. said. After eyeing the cinema's structure, he felt Kari tugging his sleeve.  
  
"Come on, T.K.! We might be late for Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon!" Kari said. Wasting no time, T.K. and Kari got inside, bought their tickets and entered theatre No. 21. The couple found the perfect seats: right in the dead center of the theatre. When T.K. looked to his date, Kari blinked through her lovely lashes and gave him a warm smile. Touched by her expression, he smiled back.  
  


*****  


  
"Davis, what the hell is the point of coming here? The movie you want to watch is just a chick flick!"  
  
"No, it's not, Ken! If we want to become men, this Mel Gibson flick will teach us everything about women! This will be the first step to manhood!"  
  
Davis, Cody and Ken were sitting in the dead-center of theatre No. 17 to watch the movie, What Women Want, in the Mishima Theatre. All the girls filling up the theatre giggled amongst themselves and pointed at the only three boys in the theatre. Embarrassed as never before, Cody and Ken tried to hide their faces by lowering their hats.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to come with you to watch this movie! If word gets out that I watched this film, they.... they might think I'm gay or something!" Ken said angrily. Cody couldn't blame Ken for how he feels.  
  
"I shouldn't be here! I should be with Grandpa, sharpening my Kendo skills. And I can't keep having Upamon impersonate me during Kendo lessons! Grandpa's gonna find out soon enough," Cody said with a worried tone.  
  
"Quit complaining, you two! You should be thankful that I thought up the idea of bringing you guys here. I promise you, by the time this film is over, we will become chick-magnets! Trust me, guys," Davis said with confidence, leaning comfortably in his seat. As more girls giggled at the three, Ken and Cody slumped deeper in their seats and tried harder to hide their faces.  
  
"I bet that by the time this film is over, with no doubt Kari will fall for me! I can see it now..."  


*****  


  
T.K. and Kari left the theater, walking together with their arms around each other. Since the movie ended quite earlier than Tai anticipated, they had to wait awhile for Tai to pick them up.  
  
"Man, I can't believe my brother. He said the movie was going to end at 9:30. I bet I know what he's doing right now..." Kari said.  
  
"So do I. I bet right now that Tai and Mimi are making out in the back-seat," T.K. said. Kari giggled a little.  
  
"No doubt, T.K. Ever since Matt and Sora hooked up about three years ago, Tai and Mimi became inseparable. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other," Kari said. T.K. imagined himself and Kari filling the roles of Tai and Mimi, being in the back-seat of Tai's mini-van. That very thought sent blood rushing to his face at high speed. Trying to keep his mind off the birds and the bees, he changed the subject.  
  
"Do you think the film was worth watching?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I loved every minute of it! I really loved the conclusion where the hero and heroine finally confessed their love to each other! So sweet..." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, I liked that moment, too," T.K. said. T.K. imagined himself and Kari playing the roles of Chow Yun Fat and Michelle Yeoh in the movie that won 4 Oscars. Feeling the air being a bit chilly yet crisp, the two leaned against a railing to view the stars. Kari shivered a bit from the chilly wind. Seeing Kari shiver, T.K. took off his jacket and put it on Kari.  
  
"You don't have to, T.K. I'm fine," Kari said, followed by another shiver.  
  
"Man, you're still chilly. Maybe this will help." T.K. stood behind Kari and placed his hands on her shoulders to rub, hoping she could feel a little warmer. Kari felt a great sensation by T.K.'s warm touch. Slowly, Kari turned around and faced T.K. Gazing into his ocean-blue eyes, Kari slowly stepped closer to her beloved. Looking through her lovely lashes, T.K. slid his hands down to Kari's waist, bringing her body to his.   
  
"Take me, T.K. Take me now..." Wrapping her arms around T.K.'s neck, she began to stand on her tippy-toes as the wind blew by her hair...  
  


*****  
  


Davis, Ken and Cody got out of the theater, wearing faces of satisfaction.  
  
"See, you guys? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Davis asked.  
  
"You were right about one thing, Davis: That movie really taught me a lot. I never knew that the butt is one of the most attractive male body parts for women. Not only that, but I got phone numbers from 5 hot ladies!" Ken said, brushing his fingers through the phone numbers like five 100-dollar bills.  
  
"Hey, you two! I think I see Ken's mom! Time to head home!" Cody said.  
  
"Well, you two can go on without me. I'll just take a walk. My apartment isn't far from here, and it feels pleasant tonight," Davis said.  
  
"Okay. Your call, Davis. Later!" Ken said. As Ken and Cody got in the car with Ken's mom and drove off, Davis took a rose out of his jacket.  
  
"Good thing I got this baby! When I give this to Kari, she'll be beggin' to see more of me!" Davis said. As Davis was about to put his rose back into the inside of his jacket-pocket, he saw a couple of kids who were familiar. As he got a better look of who they were, his entire being felt as pale as a ghost.  
  
Many feet away from Davis, T.K. and Kari kissed. As the moon shined over the two, Kari and T.K. enjoyed each other's sweet lips. T.K. brushed his fingers through Kari's silky hair while Kari placed her hand on his chest.  
  
_Kari... no......  
  
_The rose slipped out of Davis' hand. It fell on the concrete, causing the petals to scatter all over the ground. As Kari and T.K. continued to share each other, all Davis could do was put his hands in his pockets and slowly walk away. As he walked on, his eyes were in the shadows...  
  


*****  
  


As the door to Davis' room opened, DemiVeemon woke up from his slumber. Knowing it was Davis, the little digimon rubbed his eyes and took off the covers of his miniature bed.  
  
"DAVIS! You're back! How was the movie?" DemiVeemon asked, making a big yawn.  
  
"... it was okay. Go to sleep now, okay? It's getting late." Davis gently placed Demiveemon back into his little bed and tucked him in. Not bothering to put on his sleep-wear, Davis quietly slipped into bed. No matter how many bedsheets covered him, none of them could ever warm his heart. As he laid sidewards and closed his eyes, Davis felt something wet on his pillow.  
  
It was a tear. Davis wiped his eyes and tried to sleep it off. After minutes of choking from his tears and soaking his pillow even more, he finally fell asleep.  
  
  


... to be continued.  
  
  



	4. The Dagger Runs Deeper

Another week of school started wonderfully with blue skies and and a warming sun. Since the day was so nice, the whole school was permitted to have their lunch outdoors within school grounds. Surrounded by hundreds of mingling students, Davis, Cody and Yolei sat at their own table.  
  
Cody and Yolei were enjoying their meals they bought at the cafe. Cody was happy to have his prune juice, not because he liked the taste but because it gives him an edge in the art of Japanese swordsmanship. Yolei was munching down on her meat-filled dumplings, which were still hot.  
  
Davis, on the other hand, was a different case. Rather than eat his meal as though there was no tomorrow, he only twirled his lunch around with his fork. Looking blankly at his food, he let out a sigh.  
  
_ She's gone..._  
  
When Yolei was about to eat her fifth dumpling, she looked up to Davis. Gently wiping the mess off her mouth with a napkin, her eyes couldn't move away from Davis' features. Remembering the feeling within her that Davis has awakened, she once again felt a tingle in her body and smiled to herself. But as Yolei looked on, she noticed a sense of sadness that Davis has drowned in.  
  
_ I wonder what's bothering Davis? I gotta do something.  
  
_ "Hey, Davis! Want to try one? It's still pretty hot," Yolei said, offering Davis a dumpling. Hearing Yolei's voice, Davis woke up from his trance and turned to Yolei.  
  
"Uh... no thanks. I'm not that hungry," Davis quietly responded. This took Yolei by surprise. Hearing what Davis said almost caused Cody to choke from his prune juice.  
  
"Davis, you can't be serious! You never refused a dumpling, before! That's your most favorite delicacy!" Cody said in shock.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Cody. I'm just not that hungry, that's all," Davis said quietly. As Davis' eyes were going to lower again, he felt somebody sitting so close to him that their bodies were touching.  
  
It was Yolei, and she was holding a dumpling right to Davis' mouth.  
  
"Come on, Davis. Why don't you be a good boy and just take a bite. Just one bite, please?" Yolei asked, sounding almost like a child. As Yolei wore a smile for Davis, Davis' eyebrows went crooked.  
  
_What's up with this girl?  
  
_Hoping Yolei would return to normal, Davis took a bite out of her dumpling. Yolei didn't blink once as she watched Davis take a chunk off. As Davis was done, he didn't realize that he left a mess at the edge of his mouth.  
  
"Man, talk about being a messy eater. You're even sloppier than Upamon," Cody said. Yolei let out a quiet giggle.  
  
"Here, let me wipe that off for ya," Yolei said. She grabbed a napkin and gently wiped the smudged mess off of Davis' face. Davis couldn't understand why Yolei was being so nice to him. Usually, those two wouldn't really get along well.  
  
"Hey, Davis... I was wondering later on this week if we could..." Yolei started, feeling her blood rush to her face. As Yolei was about to finish her sentence, a greeting from afar interrupted her words.  
  
"HEY, EVERYBODY! Any room for us?" When all three of them turned to who was speaking, they saw T.K. and Kari heading their way. Yolei and Cody waved to them and beckoned them to sit at their table.  
  
When Davis saw T.K. and Kari heading their way, his heart froze. Quickly, Davis gathered his books and got up from his seat.  
  
"Davis, where are you going?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I... I gotta go. I'll see you guys at the computer-room like planned, okay?" Not wasting any time, Davis took his books and rushed off. Bewildered by Davis' actions, T.K. and Kari sat together with Yolei and Cody. Cody and Yolei were just as bewildered.  
  
"Man, I wonder what crawled into Davis' pants? He sure didn't look like the good 'old energetic Davis we all know," T.K. said. Everyone, especially Yolei, pondered on the same question.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he has his reasons. So, guys, what's the news?" Cody asked. Kari smiled to Cody's question, secretly holding T.K.'s hand.  
  
"It all started when T.K. and I were going for a jog last Friday..."  
  


*****  
  


"When are those guys gonna get here? I'm getting hungry!" Upamon said.  
  
"Don't worry. As soon as we return to the DigiWorld, we'll eat to our heart's desire!" Patamon said. Poromon and Upamon hopped around happily, remembering how tasty the food in the DigiWorld was. DemiVeemon, however wasn't so happy.  
  
"Hey, DemiVeemon, what's the matter?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I think there's something wrong with Davis. Last Saturday, when he returned home, he was so... sad. He cried... and he cried... and he c-cried..." DemiVeemon explained, feeling as though he was about to cry himself. Gatomon tried to comfort her little friend by patting him on the head.  
  
T.K., Kari, Yolei and Cody entered the computer room, happy to see their little Digimon friends ready to travel with them to the DigiWorld. All the Digimons hopped into the arms of their friends, who were carrying backpacks filled with picnic goodies. All, except DemiVeemon.  
  
"Where's Davis? Where is he?" DemiVeemon asked in a worried manner.  
  
"No need to panic. I'm right here."  
  
As everyone turned around, they saw Davis enter the computer lab. DemiVeemon leaped into his arms and gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh, Davis! I was so worried about you!"  
  
"Why is that, DemiVeemon?"  
  
"I... I thought..."  
  
"Come on, guys! Let's talk later and act now! Time to have some fun in the DigiWorld! DIGIPORT OPEN!!!" Yolei shouted happily. Now that Davis has finally joined the gang, she felt even happier. Holding their Digivices at the computer screen, everyone got sucked in. Defying the laws of time and space, they entered the DigiWorld!  
  


*****  
  


"Awright! You finally got here! Took ya long enough!" Ken said, accompanied by Wormon. Setting foot into the DigiWorld let them feel as free as the eagles. After laying their picnic blanket on the ground near the lake, Yolei, Kari, Gatomon and Hawkmon prepared the utensils and some goodies. T.K., Ken, Cody, Armadillomon, Wormon and Patamon went fishing.  
  
"Hey, Davis! Why not give us a hand? We might need your muscles to catch us a big one!" Ken said. Yolei blushed and giggled to herself, remembering how strong Davis was when he lifted her off her feet.  
  
"... no, that's okay. There's something I gotta do. I'll see ya in a few," Davis said. As Davis wondered off into the woods, Veemon followed him.   
  
"Davis, dontcha think it's too dangerous to be out here by yourself?"  
  
Davis didn't bother to answer him. With eyes straight forward, Davis walked on. After walking many more meters away from the others, Davis stopped at his tracks as he was in a dense section of the forest. Seeing himself surrounded by many trees, he began to make a pair of fists.  
  
"Veemon... I want you to return to the others. I want to be alone for awhile," Davis said, not looking at Veemon once.  
  
"Davis, what's the matter? Why don't we talk? Talking helps," Veemon asked. Davis' fists were beginning to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"Veemon... I'm asking you as a friend. Please... leave me..." Davis said slowly, eyes still looking in one direction.  
  
"Davis, why don't we return with the others? Kari's serving-"  
  
Davis smashed his fist into a branch, smashing the branch right off the tree.  
  
**"DAMNIT, VEEMON! I WON'T REPEAT MYSELF! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!"** Davis screamed, a tear trailing down his face. Still, Davis kept his eyes in one direction, not looking once at Veemon. Never has Veemon seen such rage from his friend before. The blue digimon felt as though a demon put its ice-cold grip onto his heart, and it wouldn't let go. Reluctantly, Veemon ran off to the others.  
  
Seeing he finally has his privacy, he let out a scream and smashed another branch, and another. Branch after branch fell to Davis' feet, feeling his rage. As he continued to use his fists, his knuckles began to bleed. But he didn't care.  
  
"Why? Why did Kari choose T.K. over me? What does he have that I don't?" Davis continued his onslaught. He watched his blood fly out of his knuckles, but his rage blinded him from his pain.  
  
"T.K.... damn you... **DAMN YOU**!!!"  
  


... to be continued  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Lovely Angel Has Awakened

While T.K., Ken, Cody, and all their digimons were playing a game of soccer, Yolei, Kari and their digimons were cleaning up the mess the boys left after finishing their meal. Kari and Gatomon stuffed all garbage into the garbage bag while Yolei and Hawkmon folded the huge picnic blanket.  
  
"I wish all the boys would have some courtesy of helping us clean up this mess," Kari said, grinding her teeth as she dragged the enormous bag to the garbage can.  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean. Always leaving the dirty work for us women and one gentleman (which is Hawkmon). Davis wasn't even around to taste my cheese-covered sun-bread," Yolei said disappointingly.   
  
As Kari was about halfway there to the garbage can while dragging the huge bag, T.K. stepped in and carried the garbage bag the rest of the way for his sweetheart. Showing her appreciation, Kari gave him a kiss on the cheek. As Hawkmon put the folded picnic blanket into Yolei's backpack, Yolei sat on the grass and gazed into the setting sun.  
  
"Kari, can I ask you a question?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Sure, Yolei. Fire away," Kari responded, walking to her friend. Kari sat next to Yolei, also watching the sun set.  
  
"Kari... how do you know whether or not you're in love?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well, Yolei... it's really hard to put love into words. You'll just know it when you feel something very special inside. The feeling is so wonderful, so irresistable, you just couldn't put it out of your mind," Kari responded, setting her eyes on T.K. when he returned to the soccer game.  
  
"Why do you ask, Yolei?" Kari asked.  
  
"Kari... I kinda felt that feeling last Friday night. I had Davis stay over at my place to keep me company. When I was with him, he made me feel something I've never experienced before. Once I felt that feeling, I wanted him to be with me all night," Yolei explained, feeling heat heart beat harder when mentioning Davis' name.  
  
Kari stared at Yolei, eyes growing as big as magnafying glasses.  
  
"Did you just say... Davis?!" Kari asked, dropping her jaw out of disbelief.  
  
_Man, talk about weird. This is coming from a girl who thinks that Davis is nothing more than an immature jerk, _Kari thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you're thinkin'. You're thinkin' that Davis is oil and I'm water: totally incompatable. I... I just couldn't help how I felt about Davis. He's not really a jerk as I thought he was. He's honest, very outgoing, and sooooo _hot_!" Yolei said, smiling and blushing when thinking about Davis that Friday night.  
  
Suddenly, a razor-sharp pain surged right through Yolei's chest. Yolei screamed and clutched her chest, grinding her teeth and breathing heavily as the horrible pain continued. Kari, Gatomon and Hawkmon knelt to their friend.  
  
"YOLEI! What's the matter?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"... it's Davis! Something's terribly wrong. He's... he's in serious trouble!" Yolei said, feeling the pain begin to subside. As the pain fully subsided, Yolei could breathe easy again.  
  
"Yolei, are you sure? Just take it easy," Kari said, trying to help Yolei up. Out of nowhere, Veemon burst right out of the forest and rejoined his friends. Veemon was resting his hands on his knees, wheezing for breath.  
  
".... Davis.... not being himself... kickin' a tree's ass..." Veemon wheezed.  
  
"Veemon, just calm down and catch your breath. Is Davis under attack?," Gatomon said, hoping there's not another dark force in the DigiWorld. Regaining his breath, Veemon started over his message.  
  
"Guys, I'm saying that Davis isn't himself. When Davis wondered off into the woods, I can tell that something was on his mind. Then, right in front of my eyes, he changed for the worse! He... he wasn't the happy 'ol Davis I once knew. It was as though he was literally possessed by a dark force. HE TRIED TO DESTROY A TREE WITH HIS FISTS, FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!" Veemon shouted, imagining Davis ripping a tree right out of the surface and using it as a baseball bat.  
  
_That's... that's why I felt like my heart got ripped... Oh, Davis... _Yolei thought_._  
  
Then they heard someone calling to them. It was Ken.  
  
"Hey, guys! We just got an e-mail from Davis. You wouldn't believe what he just wrote," Ken said.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to tell us? Don't keep us in suspense," Yolei said.  
  
"It's better if you just read it yourselves."  
  


*****  
  


The whole gang gathered around a large PC that was plugged nearby the picnic area. As they read the e-mail, none of them could believe what he has written.  
  
  
_Dear Everybody,  
  
  
By the time you read this e-mail, I'm already back in the real world. You see, I need some time to be alone for awhile. I have a lot on my mind, and I think the best way to sort things out is when I'm on my own. Kari, I saw you with T.K. last Saturday night at the Mishima Theatre. When I saw you lock lips with him, my whole world crumbled before my eyes. I wanted to win you back. I wanted to win your heart by beating him at his own game. But I realized that no matter how hard I try, your heart will be beating with T.K.'s, not mine. I wish I could tell you all face-to-face, but I have my reasons for not telling you personally. Again, I need to be alone. Please understand.  
Yolei, I want you to take care of Veemon for me. After the way I treated him, I don't feel I'm worthy of being his partner. I'm so sorry I yelled at you, Veemon. While Veemon's in Yolei's care, I need at times to be where none of you will find me.  
  
  
_

  
Davis  
  


  
"I... I never knew he saw us there," Kari said, holding hands with T.K. Kari gave T.K. a concerened look. T.K. held her hand with both hands to let her know that Davis will be all right. Everyone knew about how nearly obsessed Davis was over Kari. But none of them would expect him to learn about T.K.'s and Kari's relationship the hard way. Kari was intending to tell Davis that she found someone else, but she was too late. Instead of being let down gently, Davis crash-landed.  
  
"...we have to return to the real world. I got a bad feeling that if we don't do something for him, something very terrible's gonna happen!" Yolei said.  
  


  
*** _3 weeks later_ ***  
  


  
The DigiDestined gathered at their meeting place, which was far from getting any public attention. It's been three weeks since Davis made his unexpected absensce from the group. Judging from how they tried to make contact with Davis, it didn't turn out so good.  
  
"Man, I can't believe it. Three weeks, yet he still doesn't want to talk to any of us. He's getting worse by the minute," T.K. said. Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"Tell me about it. I asked Davis if he would like to have a one-on-one soccer match with me. Knowing that Davis couldn't refuse a challenge, I thought he would accept. Instead, he turned down the match! For cryin' out loud, he actually turned down one of his most favorite pastimes!" Ken said.  
  
"Even at home, he seems to be out of it. Jun came to me a few days ago and asked if we know what's wrong with Davis. I asked why she asked, and she told me that he isn't eating as much as he use to. Usually, he eats like a horse. Now he couldn't finish his meals anymore," Kari said.  
  
"Hearing all this, Davis must be suffering a major case of depression. It written all over him by his actions. Losing appetite, losing interest in his passions, feeling a sense of emptiness frequently, etc.," Cody said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"What are we going to do, guys? We all tried to give Davis a call, but his parents kept saying that he's too busy," Kari asked in a worried tone.  
  
"If this goes on, Davis could get even worse. I learned that if this depression keeps on going, it could take him on the verge of... I can't even say it," T.K. said, thinking of the word 'suicide.' They all knew what T.K. was talking about, and none of them could disagree with him. Hearing enough, Yolei picked up Poromon and DemiVeemon.  
  
"Guys... let _me_ talk to Davis. He may have avoided us over the phone, but I think I know where he hangs out to be alone. If you guys let me talk to him face-to-face, I think I can bring him around. Just go home, guys. Leave it all to me," Yolei said. Leaving no time to waste, Yolei walked home to bring Poromon and DemiVeemon there.  
  
"Yolei, what are you going to do to help Davis out?" DemiVeemon asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," Poromon asked.  
  
"I'm going to do... what I should have done weeks ago..."  
  
  


... to be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Angel's Healing Touch

It was a slightly chilly night as Davis sat on one of the swings in the playground. All alone, Davis loosely held onto the chains and stared into the stars. Davis was hoping one of the stars winked at him. Not one star did.  
  
"Should have known. Wishing upon a star. Hmph. Just a child's myth."  
  
As Davis looked to the swing at his right-hand side, he imagined Kari sitting on that swing. Rather than being 14, she was over 10 years old. The ghost-like Kari turned to Davis and gave him an innocent smile.  
  
_"Hi! My name is Kari, please to meet ya! What's your name?"  
  
_"My name is... Davis," Davis answered, smiling to the pretty girl.  
  
"_Can you give me a push? I really love it when I swing real high," _Kari said. Davis reached to the imaginary Kari, wanting to feel her face with his fingers. As he was inches away from caressing her face, Kari's image vanished before his eyes. Davis' face grew grim once again.  
  
"Four years. It was four years since I met Kari right here in this playground. I'd do anything for Kari, even give up my life for her," Davis said to himself, letting his head hang down.  
  
Davis pictured himself as a great knight, trying to save a damsel named Kari from a terrible dragon. No matter how hard he tried, he could never slay the beast. The harder he tried to defeat the dragon, the closer he was to death. Then, out of nowhere, a more powerful knight with a menacing broadsword rode on a mighty steed and killed the dragon with only one blow. As the dragon fell to its death, the princess named Kari leaped into the other knight's arms and embraced him. Holding onto his beloved, the golden-armored knight faced Davis and took off his helmet, revealing himself to be a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Blue eyes that look down on Davis as though he was less than nothing.  
  
The very image of Kari being in the arms of another made Davis' heart feel even heavier than lead. Davis rubbed his knuckles, remembering how painful it was to take his frustration on a tree in the DigiWorld. He felt that it was a good call to leave the DigiWorld without waiting for the others, for if he left with the others, they'd be on his back about how he made his knuckles bleed.  
  
"Kari, you were everything. I loved you even more than I loved life itself. I wish I could just make you hate T.K. and just be with me! But who am I kiddin'? There's just no way you could ever leave his side. I... I don't know what to do," Davis said to himself.  
  
"Well, you can talk about it rather than keep it inside."  
  
Davis quickly got up and turned around, startled from who spoke to him. Davis was expecting to be alone tonight. No one was suppose to know where Davis would spend his solitude. No one except...  
  
"Yolei. You shouldn't be here," Davis said, getting up from his swing and turning his attention away from her. A chilly gust of wind blew by Davis, but he didn't care. Yolei gripped onto her trench coat to keep the chills out of her being. Yolei walked a bit closer to Davis after he carelessly kicked a small rock.  
  
"Come on, Davis. It wouldn't hurt to talk a little, ya know?" Yolei asked, giving Davis a smile. Davis kept his eyes away from her.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Davis asked.  
  
"You told me about this place a long time ago. You talked about Kari so much, you even mentioned where you two met for the first time. I had a feeling that this would be the place you'd be after losing her to T.K.," Yolei said. Making Davis remember how he caught Kari and T.K. in the act made his face turn blue.  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Yolei said, feeling like a fool for reminding him how he ended up so depressed in the first place.  
  
_ Smooth, Yolei. Why do I have to have such a big mouth?_ Yolei asked herself.  
  
"I heard a song on a cool show, Tenchi Universe. The song is called 'Ayeka Bojo', or 'Sad Ayeka.' When Ayeka was sad about Tenchi being with another woman, that sad song was played for her. Whenever I hear that song, I feel exactly the same way she does. Empty, cold. That song could never leave me alone," Davis said, putting his hands in his pockets and still keeping his eyes low. Davis felt Yolei's warm hand touch his shoulder. At that time, her touch seemed to have given Davis a little comfort. Feeling her hand, Davis slightly turned his attention to her.  
  
"Davis, it isn't safe to be out at this time of night. Autumn's almost over, and you could get sick. Come back to us, Davis. It's good to talk," Yolei said.  
  
"Look, Yolei, I feel it's best if I could sort this out by myself. Just leave me alone, will ya?" Davis said quietly.  
  
"Davis, why don't you just find another girl? There's plenty of other girls out there, and I'm sure she's out there for you. I know how you feel-"  
  
Davis quickly broke away from Yolei's hand. Davis stared coldly at Yolei, showing eyes of boiling rage. Yolei covered her mouth, finding it too hard to believe that such a boy could have so much rage inside.  
  
"**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL, YOLEI! ** I feel like I've been torn to pieces, for G-d's sake! I gave my heart to Kari, and what does she do? SHE STOMPS RIGHT ON IT! There's no other girl like her, Yolei. Now that she's with T.K., I ...  
  
Davis was afraid of saying it. It was the greatest fear that he dreads to think about. No one wanted to have anything to with such a fear, especially Davis. Thinking about it, Davis lowered his head and let a tear stream down his cheek.  
  
"... I have no one. No other girl would like me. I'm... I'm all alone..." Davis' breathing began to grow shaky from his tears. Feeling that boys shouldn't cry in front of girls, he immediately wiped his tears with his sleeve. As he was about to walk off, he felt Yolei's arms fasten around his waist. Davis could feel her body press against his back. As he felt her soft body against his own, Davis felt powerless to do anything.  
  
"Davis, please don't go. Not by yourself, at least. It doesn't hurt to have some company every now and then. You kept me company before at my place, so why don't I return the favor by walking with you home?" Yolei asked.  
  
As he felt her body press more into his own, Davis felt some color rush to his face. Smelling her wonderful fragrance, he found it impossible to turn down her offer.  
  
"Okay, you win," Davis said bluntly.  
  


*****  
  


As Davis and Yolei were halfway home while sharing a good conversation, they decided to stop and hang out at a marble-made bridge. Standing a little close to each other, the two youths rested their arms on the bridge's railing, watching how the moon and stars reflected into the crystal-clear river down below.  
  
"Now I know why you couldn't leave the DigiWorld with us at that time. How are your hands now?" Yolei asked nicely.  
  
"They're all right. After a week of putting my knuckles under 2 bags of ice, the swelling finally went down," Davis said, rubbing his knuckles and remembering how painful it was to have splinters stick into his skin. Yolei imagined herself taking his hands into her own and gently kissing the pain away.  
  
"Yolei... I just want to say that I was sorry about how I treated you an hour ago. I promise, it won't happen again," Davis said. Yolei smiled to his words.  
  
"Aw, that's all right. Davis, do you remember what we did three years ago? Remember that little prank we pulled off?" Yolei asked, feeling the case of the giggles consume her. Davis was getting a flashback from Yolei's reminder, and he was beginning to giggle as well.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Over three years ago, we pulled off a good one on Tai and Matt. You sent a phony love letter to Tai. You pretended to be Sora and wrote that she wanted to do Tai at the Ushiba Hotel," Davis said, giggling.  
  
"Then you sent a fake love letter to Matt, pretending to be Mimi. You made her say that she was ready to do Matt at the Ushiba Hotel, in Room 348," Yolei said.  
  
"The same room Tai was in!" Davis said. Both of them bursted with laughter, remembering how all the DigiDestined watched Tai and Matt get caught in bed together on camera. Davis was laughing even harder than Yolei, so hard he almost broke into tears from the hilarious moment.  
  
"Man, I've never seen them get soooo mad when they caught each other butt-naked under the bedsheets! When they found out that _you _were in on the prank, they dumped you into a garbage can and had you roll down a steep hill!" Yolei said, laughing. Seeing Davis laugh, Yolei happily smiled. Slowing down his laugh, Davis wiped his tears away.  
  
"I'm so happy to see _you_ happy, Davis. Doesn't it feel good to think of the good things instead of the bad?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Ya got a point, Yolei. Man, when we work together, we're a great team!" Davis said. Yolei began to snuggle against Davis even more. Davis' bitter memories with Kari were beginning to fade away as new, better ones were taking form.  
  
"Davis, you're more than great. You're... you're perfect..." Mesmerized by his features, Yolei gently caressed Davis' face, admiring how soft and warm his skin was. Davis turned to Yolei, feeling sensation from her very touch when she brushed his hair over his ear. As they looked into each other's eyes, Yolei slowly took off her eyeglasses and her bandana. As she put her glasses into her pocket and shook her hair freely, Davis wasn't with just a girl anymore.   
  
Through Davis' eyes, he was with a goddess.  
  
"Yo... Yolei..."   
  
Davis touched Yolei's angelic face with his fingers, caressing her smooth skin. Yolei turned a little, closed her eyes and blushed with great heat as she gently held his hand that was caressing her face. Getting drawn to the lovely angel, Davis stepped closer to Yolei. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around Yolei's waist and drew the beautiful angel closer to himself. Davis' heart began to race as he felt her warm, soft body press against his and looked into her lovely eyes.  
  
Yolei felt completely powerless in the arms of her knight in shining armor. Of all the boys, she has realized that Davis is truly the one for her. She felt sensation throughout her body as Davis' breath brushed through her face. Not able to resist the beauty of the boy, Yolei wrapped her arm around Davis' neck and gazed into his dark and dreamy eyes.  
  
"Davis, you're everything I've ever dreamed of..."  
  
They kissed. Yolei felt his strong arms wrap around her body tighten a bit, and she hoped he could hold her for a very long time. As she felt his pecs press into her nice breasts, she clutched onto her man even tighter. As they gave each other a stong, passionate kiss, Davis brushed his fingers into her long, silky hair. Wanting more from Davis, Yolei pried his mouth open and let her tongue slip all over the top of his lips and then slither around her mate's tongue.  
  
The chilly weather, Kari's bonding with T.K., none of it mattered anymore. All that mattered was being with Yolei, his true mate. No matter how much pain he received, no matter how much anguish poured over him, all he needed to be healed was a kiss.  
  
The kiss of true love.  
  
As they broke away from their kiss, they didn't want to let go of each other. They held onto each other, wanting the moment to last just a little longer.  
  
"Davis... I lied to you."  
  
"Lied? What did you lie about?"  
  
"I lied when I said that the perfect girl was out there. The truth is that she's right here. And she'll never let you suffer ever again... I promise..."_  
_

**  
  
THE END  
  
**


End file.
